The New Marauder: 1st Year
by lupinsiriusluva
Summary: This is what happens around in my head when im in history class. so i decided to write it. none of what happens here necesarily happens in jks version, nothing that i say here is necesarily true. basically, this is about the marauders first year R&R plzz?
1. Making Friends And Enemies

Disclaimer: No one except Anabelle is mine... makes another attempt to kidnap Remus, (help...), but JK's evil vampire lawyers find her darn it all! I LOVE YOU REMUS!

* * *

She had just been sorted to Griffyndor, so did a lot of other kids ("We have many new Griffyndors this year!" said McGonnagall happily). She was sitting next to another first year, some boy called James Potter, she thought. She tied her long red hair, for it was getting in her food. But, unlike her, this Potter kid's hair was short, jet-black, and untidy near the back of his neck. If you saw through his round glasses, you could see a pair of hazel eyes. Then her astonishingly green eyes met another boy. This boy was chubby, and had watery eyes. She felt pity for him, because she saw that he was eating all alone, not talking to anyone; so she got up from her seat and walked around the table to go and sit with the boy. When she got there, she saw the back of a head with shiny, black, neck-long hair, wich belonged to an irritating, arrogant, but, she had to admit it, droolingly handsome boy she had the disgrace to have met at the train called Sirius Black. But she decided to forget about that and sat down next to the boy.

"Hello" said the girl smiling

"Hullo" said the boy

"What's your name?" asked the girl

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew. What's yours?"

"My name, oh, my name is--"

"Well, well, what do we got here? It's Anabelle L'Overture." Interrupted the boy called Sirius smiling a sly smile.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation?" Said Anabelle, her temper rising.

"Well, don't you know it hurts when someone punches your nose?" Sirius snapped hotly

"You asked for it!" yelled Anabelle and she backed up her fist to punch him yet again but her elbow hit Peter's face hard!

"Oh my God, I'm really, really sorry Peter!" Anabelle apologized over and over again. Sirius was laughing as hard as he'd ever laughed before; it was like a bark like laugh. Anabelle shot him a look of pure venom and turned back to Peter.

"You should try hitting him with your elbow instead of with your fist. I'm sure it will work better." said Peter smiling, rubbing his eye.

The rest of the evening went on pretty calm; except for Peter's right eye wich had turned a rather icky shade of purple. She talked and laughed with Peter, until it was time to go to bed. She followed the prefect, and the first years went in a line up the moving staircases. In the line, Anabelle was standing beside that Potter kid again. And looking for a conversation topic, when the prefect said the password, wich was "Mandragora", Anabelle decided to ask: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Umm... I'm not sure... I think it's a kind of plant." Answered the Potter kid without looking at her, but when he did look, he backed his head a bit, like if he had never seen anything like her in his life. Then he smiled the same smile Sirius had smiled earlier, but less arrogant.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Anabelle L'Overture, you can call me Ana"  
When they entered the common room, the prefect showed them where the girls and boys rooms were and Peter joined in.

"Hullo, Ana." said Peter

"Oh, hi Peter. Peter, this is my new friend, umm..."

"James Potter" said the Potter kid and he shook hands with Peter

"Peter Pettigrew" said Peter

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's go to bed, shall we?" Anabelle said and she was about to get to the staircase when Sirius blocked her.

"Ugh! What _is_ it with you Black?" said Anabelle

"I don't know; maybe I just find you interesting." Answered Sirius

"And maybe I just find you irritating!" Anabelle spat loudly

"What's going on here? Oh, hi, Sirius!" said James grinning.

"Hullo, James" said Sirius brightly

"WHAT! You know this idiot, James?" Anabelle asked

"You know little miss red-head?" said Sirius just as surprised as Anabelle

"Yes, and yes" James answered to each of them "Sirius and I met each other on the train Ana. And I don't need to ask to know that you two obviously don't like each other."

"NO!" said Anabelle and Sirius together. Anabelle was shocked. She couldn't believe that a guy as nice as James could be a friend with such an irritating git as Sirius. She looked at Sirius with loathsome, and at James with pity. She couldn't stand it!

"Oh, move _over_ Black!" And she pushed Sirius from the foot of the staircase and she went up as fast as she could, up to the door that said "First Years" and went in, slammed the door and sunk in a four-poster bed she assumed it was her because it had all her belongings next to it. She took deep breaths, but it wasn't calming her down, so she sat with her legs crossed, put one wrist on each knee, united her thumb with her index, closed her eyes and started doing yoga. Instantly, Anabelle heard the door open, but she paid no attention. And no sooner, she was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl who had just come in the room. When Anabelle opened her eyes, she saw a girl that looked incredibly like her, except for a few details; like, this girls hair was a darker red, her eyes were more almond shaped and her nose was smaller than Anabelle's.

"I'm doing yoga." answered Anabelle

"Oh, are you muggle-born?" asked the girl

"Me too!" she said and added, "What's your name?"

"Anabelle L'Overture; you can call me Ana. All my friends do."

"Well, my name is Lily Evans." said the girl called Lily, and they shook hands. Just then another girl came in the room, she had tight, blonde curls, and another girl accompanied her. Unlike the first girl, this one was plump. But Lily continued their conversation.

"So...you're from France?" Asked Lily

"Yes." answered Anabelle

"Then why aren't you in Beauxbatons?" asked the girl with tight curls

"_Excuser moi_?" said Anabelle looking at the girl who had just interrupted her. If there was something that Anabelle disliked was being interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, how rude! My name is Rita Skeeter, and this is Bertha Jorkins." said the girl called Rita gesturing toward the girl called Bertha. Bertha smiled and gave a little wave.

"Well? Why aren't you in Beauxbatons if you're from France?" Rita asked curiously.

"Well, my parents had to move here to Britain, and just the day before we moved we received the letter that I had been accepted in Beauxbatons, but I couldn't go. And then just after we moved into our new house here, I received the Hogwarts letter." Anabelle finished smiling.

"Well, you speak a very good English to be from France." said Bertha

"Yeah, I also speak Spanish and Italian; I'm very good in languages." said Anabelle. They continued talking, but pretty soon, Rita and Bertha went to bed. But Lily and Anabelle continued talking about all sorts of things like their families, and how this was all so new to them, but it was past midnight and there were lessons in the morning so they decided to go to bed. That night, Anabelle had the strangest dream...

* * *

_It was full moon and she saw herself being about 15 years old (they were all about 15 in this dream), but the strangest thing was that she saw herself turn into a cat as red as her hair. And then she saw James turning into a Stag, and then Sirius turning into a huge, black Dog, then she saw Peter turning into a Rat, but then she saw a boy, a shabby boy she did not know turn into a wolf. Then she saw all 5 animals disappear behind a moving tree._

* * *

Anabelle woke up the next morning, still thinking about that dream. She got dressed and went down to the common room and went through the portrait hole and on her way to the Great Hall she found Lily and they went to have breakfast together. When they got there, they sat down and ate. Anabelle was half way in eating her apple when someone sat beside her. It was James and to Anabelle's disgrace, Sirius Black was beside him.

"Hi, James!" Anabelle said brightly

"Hello, Black" she said dully, "Hey, James, this is my new friend, Lily Evans"

"Huh?" Lily said reacting to the sound of her name. If James had stared at Anabelle when they had met, it was nothing compared to how James was staring at Lily. But his staring was suddenly explained.

"Are you sisters?" he asked. Anabelle and Lily looked at each other and giggled.

"No, we're not sisters. But we do look like each other, though." said Lily.

So, after they had their breakfast, they all separated to go to their classes. Anabelle's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she got to the classroom, she saw no familiar heads except Sirius', and she was not about to sit next to Sirius, so she sat next to a shabby boy. The class went on normally until the teacher asked them to answer a single question that appeared magically on the board. The problem was that Anabelle had forgotten her glasses and she couldn't see from afar, so she decided to ask the boy beside her. When she turned to look at him, she was in shock; it was the same boy she had seen in her dream last night! But then she remembered she was still in class and closed her mouth quickly when she noticed it was hanging open. So, she filled herself with courage (after all, that's why they sorted her in Griffyndor, wasn't it?) and said:

"Um, excuse me? Uh, sorry, but I forgot my glasses and I can't see what the board says, so, could you, um...tell me what it says?" she ended shyly and the boy smiled.

"It says 'Name the characteristics with wich you can distinguish a werewolf from a normal wolf.'" said the shabby boy, and added: "My name is Remus Lupin, what's yours?"

"Anabelle L'Overture; call me Ana" she said with a smile wich the boy called Remus returned and they got to work. Anabelle was happy; she already had 4 friends, not including Sirius of course. Remus was watching her. She was having a lot of trouble finding those characteristics, so he decided to help her.

"I'm already done. If you want, I can give you the answers." he said

"Oh, no, I couldn't--"

"I insist"

"Oh...okay" said Anabelle and Remus gave her every single one of the characteristics; he seemed to know them by heart.

A while after, the bell rang and she went to her next class wich was Potions. She had this one with Remus and Sirius again but this time she had it with James also. They had this class with the Slytherins, and, by what Anabelle had heard, they were horrible. When she got there, she sat between James and Remus because at the other side of James was Sirius. She introduced Remus to James and Sirius while their potions brewed and they could all tell that they were going to be good friends someday. But then, something caught Anabelle's eye, a pale, crooked-nosed, greasy, black-haired boy was looking at her. Anabelle didn't know why, (or maybe she did), but his look gave her the creeps. It was a nearly psycho look, a hungry look, like if he was about to eat her. She grabbed James' sleeve involuntarily (she does a lot of involuntary things).

"What's wrong?" asked James and he looked where Anabelle was looking. "Oh" he said with a tone of disgust on his voice.

"What? Do you know him?" whispered Anabelle

"Unfortunately, yes. He's Severus Snape, and he's the most loathsome kid you'll ever meet.

"Even more loathsome than _Sirius_?" she said and James gave her a nasty look.

"Okay, okay! But why is he looking at me like that?" said Anabelle, now both hands clinging on James' sleeve.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" he said, and he did the last thing Anabelle would've expected... He freed his arm from Anabelle's grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders, with the same arm, he pushed Anabelle's head gently to lie on _his_ shoulder, and then he gently kissed her forehead and whispered: "Sorry". Anabelle felt her heart floating, but... what had he done that for? What was he trying to prove? But her question was answered immediately...

"Now we know why he was looking at you that way." he said smiling and gestured towards Snape. His eyes were now on James, looking at him like if he wanted to kill him. If he would've been looking at Anabelle like that, she'd be frightened to death; but then, James seemed totally cool with this. At the end of class, when they were all going out of the dungeon, Anabelle was the last one to go out. But just as soon as she did, out of nowhere, appeared Severus Snape, blocking her path.

"Get out of the way." said Anabelle

"You like Potter, don't you?" said Snape smiling an evil smile.

"No, I don't, and even id I did, that's none of your business, now... GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Anabelle yelled and Snape pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand. Anabelle struggled a bit to set free, and when she did, her first reaction was to drop her books and punch Snape hard on the nose. Snape's reaction after this was to take out his wand and point it to her. Great, now what was she supposed to do? She stood there, paralyzed, and Snape was smiling a smile of triumph, when a voice cried "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Snape's wand flew ten feet away. It was James, with Remus and Sirius at his sides. Remus also had his wand out, but Sirius was looking at them like if they were mad.

"In the mood of bullying girls, are we Severus?" said James walking towards him, his wand still raised.

"That's none of your business Potter!" said Snape backing up, picking up his wand and running off. A few seconds later, Remus and James were walking towards Anabelle, Sirius walked over to her too, but not looking as concerned as the other two.

"Are you O.K.?"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"You look a bit pale..."

"I'm so gonna _kill_ him!"

But Anabelle didn't have time to answer _any_ of these questions, without warning, her legs gave away and she fell. The first one to catch her was Sirius and he gently laid her on the floor, her back resting against the wall; she hadn't fainted, her legs just gave away.

"Ana, do you want us to take you to the hospital wing?" asked James worriedly

"N-no. I-I'm just nervous. Tha-that's all." She said, and she slowly got up and they made their way towards the next class wich was transfiguration, with a new teacher called Minerva McGonnagall. When they got there, they noticed that they were late because everybody was silent already doing their jobs. Though they didn't see McGonnagall, they just saw a cat on the desk.

"Now, are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" asked Remus, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Remus. I'm sure," said Anabelle, but no sooner, appeared Professor McGonnagall right in front of them.

"Why on earth would you be so late?" asked McGonnagall sternly.

"Professor--"

"I don't want to hear excuses Mr. Black" she cut off Sirius and she sat back at her desk.

"Professor--"

"Sit down Miss L'Overture." she cut off Anabelle

"But, professor--"

"Sit down!"

"Professor listen!"

"Five points from Griffyndor!"

"PROFESSOR!" Anabelle yelled, slamming her fists on McGonnagall desk. McGonnagall seemed shocked.

"I don't..." Anabelle couldn't finish her sentence, because before she did, she had really fainted. McGonnagall hastily got up and lifted Anabelle in her arms.

"I don't want _any_ of you children leaving this classroom while I take Ms. L'Overture to the hospital wing if you don't want to get detention, is that clear? Mr. Lupin, come with me." said McGonnagall and Remus hasted to obey.

"Why did she only take Remus?" wondered James. On the way to the hospital wing, Anabelle started to wake up again. But when she did, she looked wildly at everything and started kicking and struggling. When she got free from McGonnagall grasp, she started running away.

"Impedimenta!" cried McGonnagall and Anabelle fell to the floor, struggling with all her might to get up again. McGonnagall approached cautiously, her wand still working the spell. But when she got too near, Anabelle started making hissing noises like an angry cat that made McGonnagall take a step back. Remus was horrified at the sight: his first friend didn't seem to recognize anybody. Was he like this when he...?

"Go get help!" ordered McGonnagall. Remus stood frozen, looking at Anabelle struggle.

"NOW!" she bellowed and Remus ran as fast as he could to get help. A few seconds later, as if the heavens would have put him there, Remus saw Dumbledore at the end of the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore! We-need-help-quickly!" Remus panted

"But, what's wrong Remus?" said Dumbledore, truly concerned

"No time to explain! C'mon!" said Remus pulling Dumbledore by his sleeve and Dumbledore followed. When they were getting there, they heard a yell, a "STUPEFY!" and a thud. When they got there, they saw McGonnagall on the floor and Anabelle, once again, unconscious on the floor. McGonnagall was looking horrified at the lump on the floor wich was Anabelle.

"I had to stun her! She attacked me! She...I--"

"Calm down, Minerva" said Dumbledore, helping McGonnagall up. Then he turned to Anabelle, picked her up in his arms, and carried her all the way to the hospital wing. On the way there, Remus could hear McGonnagall exchange nervous whispers with Dumbledore. When they got there, Dumbledore told Remus to stay outside, and he obeyed. Dumbledore got in the hospital wing, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later, he heard the same hissing noises, a lot of struggling, Dumbledore saying

"Give it to her!", he heard a glass break and then it all became silence. Dumbledore and McGonnagall came out of the hospital wing, both out of breath.

"What happened to her? How is she?"

"Calm down, Remus" said Dumbledore, looking at the exasperated expression on Remus' face, "Mrs. L'Overture has been given a calming potion and is now in a deep sleep, so I suggest you not to wake her up" He said and Remus saw her on a distant bed from the entrance of the hospital wing, (Dumbledore had a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going in) he, Remus could see Anabelle lying on that bed, sleeping.

"Come on, Remus" Dumbledore said kindly and he led Remus to his office. When they reached the stone gargoyle, Dumbledore said: "Pumpkin Pie" and the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, revealing the secret stair case, leading to the oak door that led to Dumbledore's office. When they got in, Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and gestured Remus to take a seat as well. He sat there, smiling, as if waiting for Remus to start the conversation.

"Umm...Professor?" Remus asked shyly

"Yes, Remus?"

"What exactly _did_ happen to Anabelle?" Dumbledore sighed. He _had_ been expecting this question. So he had to think up an answer as less complicated as possible.

* * *

Cliffie? What Cliffie? I see no Cliffie. Nah, you must be hallucinating... u must wait for the next chappie to know whats gonna happen, muahahahacough, coughhahahahaha! anyway, next up- explanation, lots of hissing, running, fake spiders, still no Anabelle, and more! R&R plzz? 


	2. A New Life

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! (except anabelle) WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

* * *

"Well, you know that your friend has grown up in a non-magical environment. Imagine that there is something, like a spirit inside her, that has been waiting to come out, but there was nothing around it powerful enough to make it come out. Tell me Remus, did Anabelle have any strong feelings before this?" asked Dumbledore. Remus thought for a minute and his mind took him back to the confrontation she had with Snape.

"Yeah...yeah, she did" said Remus thoughtfully

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore calmly

"Well, she had a fight with a Slytherin kid called Severus Snape"

"What happened in that fight?" asked Dumbledore looking slightly confused

"Well..." said Remus, doubting if he should tell him or not, but Snape deserved it... "Snape pointed his wand at Ana..."

"Go on"

"But then James, Sirius and I came and he got away"

"Well, Anabelle is lucky to have friends like you three" said Dumbledore smiling. _Like you_ two _better said_ thought Remus.

"But, what does that have to do with this?" asked Remus

"Well, as I was saying, there was nothing powerful enough in the muggle world to make that 'spirit' set free. Now, this discussion with Mr. Snape might have just been powerful enough to set this 'spirit' free. You see, what this spirit needed to be set free was to be surrounded by enough magic and a pure emotion. The emotion she felt at that moment was probably pure fright, and since every inch of this castle is surrounded by magic, the spirit has now been set free. But now she will have to learn to control it; though it seems that she was surrounded by too much magic or perhaps the emotion was too strong. It seems that this might have taken her to a level that she might even _turn_ into what that spirit is."

"You mean... she'll actually _turn_ into something?"

"A cat, to be precise" _Oh, that explains all the hissing_ thought Remus.

"So, she'll turn into a cat? Like an animagus?" asked Remus

"Not exactly. You see, an animagus can turn into an animal at will, but she will probably turn into a cat when she is having a strong or pure emotion like fear, anger, even boldness, until she has learned to control it that is... So I must recommend you not to visit her today for she will probably not remember us, maybe tomorrow."

The next day, at the end of lessons, Remus, Peter (they had told him what happened), Sirius (against his will), and James went to the hospital to visit Anabelle.

"I must warn you," said the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, "there's as much probability of she remembering you boys and what happened as there is of her not even remembering who she is, so try and don't push it if she doesn't remember you, and try and don't give her any strong emotions either, okay?" and she led them towards Anabelle's bed once they had all agreed. When they got there, they saw Anabelle. She was looking distractedly at the ceiling.

"Ana?" James whispered timidly; Anabelle didn't answer.

"Anabelle?" repeated James a bit louder. Anabelle didn't even look at him. She simply took her time in sitting up straight, and she slowly turned her head to look at them, and then, to everyone's surprise, she smiled weakly.

"Hi, James" she said, practically whispering for how tired her voice was. By the look of relief on all their faces, Anabelle became curious.

"Why were you all so worried?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you might not remember any of us" explained Peter.

"Well," said Anabelle, starting to look serious, "I do remember flashes of it. I remember that I was on the floor, and then…" Anabelle couldn't remember the rest of it, and this frustrated her. Remus could see her strain her face trying to remember, and there was a definite increase in her breathing speed.

"Calm down, Ana. Madam Pomfrey said that it wasn't convenient that you had any strong emotions. You need your rest." Said Remus grabbing one of Anabelle's hands. Instantly, she calmed down.

"Weeeeell, as Remus said, Anabelle needs her rest, so what do you say we get going, eh?" said Sirius pulling Remus away from her with one hand and pulling James with the other.

"Bye, Ana!" said James

"Get well soon!" said Peter following the boys

"See you later!" said Remus, and they four boys disappeared in the doorway. Like 15 minutes later, Lily Evans came sprinting through the door.

"Hi…Ana" Lily panted

"Calm down. Catch your breath." Said Anabelle, her voice less scratchy now.

"As soon as James told me you had woken up, I came as fast as I could. Oh, I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Has the school been saying anything?" (_Not that it wasn't obvious_ Anabelle thought)

"Oh, yeah. They've been saying loads of rubbish. McGonnagall's been a little bit jumpy since she got back. This morning, she heard Mrs. Norris meow behind her, and she jumped of fright. I think she would've kicked her if Filch hadn't been there." Anabelle laughed of the thought of stern McGonnagall kicking Mrs. Norris through a window and out of the castle. But then, something caught her eye. A rat was scurrying in the corner. Anabelle started hissing like mad. Lily was getting seriously scared.

"Ma-ma-madam Pomfrey!" yelled Lily. Madam Pomfrey came running towards the girls, when she saw Anabelle she gasped and held Anabelle by her shoulders.

"What did you tell her!" yelled Madam Pomfrey struggling to get Anabelle to lie down.

"I didn't tell her anything! She just saw that rat and--"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A RAT!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, and she got up a chair that was besides Anabelle's bed. But because she did this, Anabelle was now free and she jumped out of the bed. But the one who fell to the floor wasn't a girl, it was a cat as red as Anabelle's flaming-red hair, and the cat went running after the rat.

"Catch her!" yelled Madam Pomfrey. Lily didn't understand a thing that was happening, but she obeyed and went running after the red cat. She ran past many corridors, trying to catch the cat, but the cat ran faster. Many students looked at Lily chasing the cat. _They must think I'm mad_, she thought, _but I must catch that cat_. She had been running a while now, when she saw Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James up ahead.

"Catch that cat!" Lily yelled, but she noticed that she had yelled at the same time as Madam Pomfrey, who was running behind her with a potion in her hand. When Remus saw the cat, he immediately knew what was going on. So he blocked the cat's way, and before Anabelle could stop, she was already in Remus' arms.

"Calm down, calm down, Anabelle." Whispered Remus as the cat fought to set free again, but once she heard her name, everything came flooding back to her mind. She had stopped struggling so suddenly, Remus thought she had fainted again. But once he saw that she was awake, he smiled. Deep in his heart, something told him that she had remembered everything. Madam Pomfrey walked towards him, grabbed Anabelle the cat in her arms and made her way back to the hospital wing. People around looked curious, and confused including Peter, Sirius and James, even Lily. But Remus knew exactly what was going on: Anabelle had finally turned into that spirit she had set free wich was a cat. Alas, everyone got back to his or her business and Remus was turning to leave with his friends when he felt that a hand grabbed his arm. It was Lily.

"What was that about?" she asked him looking serious. She had guessed by the lack of confusion on his face that he must know something. Remus sighed.

"I'm not the most indicated to tell you that."

"What do you mean 'not the most indicated'? Ana is my friend. I want to know what's wrong with her!"

"Shhh! Don't yell it out to the whole world!" Remus whispered fiercely, and added, "If you want to know what's wrong, go ask _her_ not _me_!" and with these words, Remus left. _He's right_, thought Lily, and she went to visit Anabelle.

* * *

Remus, Peter, Sirius and James were talking in the Gryffindor common room. None of them noticed that Lily entered the common room looking shocked except Remus. He walked towards Lily, who seemed rooted to the spot.

"Did you ask her?" he asked. Lily shook her head, not looking at his eyes.

"Then?" he asked.

"They didn't let me see her. I was told by Dumbledore." she said looking over Remus' shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice behind Remus. It was James. That's why Lily was looking over his shoulder. James was looking concerned. Lily looked at Remus as if asking him permission to answer. Remus answered with a serious look that you didn't have to be a genius to know that it meant "No". She could tell that Remus was doing some really quick thinking. But before he could say anything, Lily thought of something.

"I don't like spiders, and I just saw the biggest spider I've ever seen." She said

"Oh, well, don't worry. I haven't seen any spiders here." James said.

"Oh, well…that's good to hear" she said and she made her way to the girls dormitory. James looked at Remus, Remus shrugged and they went back to join Sirius and Peter.

* * *

next up_- the school goes ever on and on, time passes aaaand still no Ana_... lol. anabelle tells the marauders about her condition, and we learn that werewolves are dangerous, so...CONSTANT VIGILANCE! 


End file.
